User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part lll
Yay for Karl! And for my pointless pre-story babble! "Hey there. I'm Karl. So you're a summoner now? Of course you are what am I saying?" Karl said. Winter noted Karl's scythe. And his blue hair. "Yeah. I summoned Eze here. My name is Winter." Winter said. Eze waved at the mention of himself. "Well, Winter, I am here to help you on your way. So, are you ready to summon?" Karl said. "Umm, yes I am." "Ok. Here take these." "These" were five sparkly rainbow gemstones. "So what do I do with these?" Winter asked. "Simple. Place the summoning stones on the ground in a pentagon large enough to stand in. Now say the words on this paper." Karl handed him a paper. Winter muttered the....spell? Slowly, a bright red light expanded over the summoning stones and then a demon-like figure shimmered into existence. The unit looked at them with bright red eyes. It's gaze lingered on him then it spoke. "I am Kajah, the god of judgement. You have summoned me. I sense your worth. I pledge myself to your services as long as you shall live. Do you accept my services?" it asked. "I do. Kajah." Winter said. As soon as Winter finished the sentence the summoning stones dissolved into rainbow mist before disappearing. Kajah inclined is head to him and floated to his side. "Wait, where did the summoning stones go?" Winter asked Karl. "Summoning stones can only be used once every century. Their essence contains the power used to summon units. Studies have indicated that it takes 100 years for that power to regenerate. But the strangest thing about them is that summoners cannot see the stones unless they have been given to them. Ordinary folks can see them regularly and often give them as rewards to summoners who perform good deeds." Karl said. "Huh. So I'd have to wait another hundred years before those stones can be used again?" Winter asked. "Well, yes but that's beyond the point. The chances that you will find the exact stones again is pretty low." Karl said. "So do people summon a lot?" Winter asked. In the background he could hear Kajah and Eze talking. "No because gems are pretty rare. But you as a new summoner need the units so you can summon again. Here." Karl gave him 5 more stones. "Why five stones?" Winter asked while putting the stones in the correct position. "Otherwise their isn't enough power to summon a unit." Tilith said. Karl nodded. "Exactly." He gestured toward the stones. Winter muttered the spell. The light was still red but this unit was definitely human. "I am called Holy Knight Will. I pledge myself to your services as long as you shall live. Do you accept my services?" Will asked. "I do Will." Winter said. The stones disappeared. "Excellent! Now you can start your journey!" Tilith said. "Well, good luck Winter. I have work to do. I hope I'll see you again." Karl left, walking north. "Journey? Journey to where?" "Well to Saint Lamia Palace, to defeat the first Fallen God, Creator Maxwell of course!" Tilith said. Category:Blog posts